Rolling in the deep
by EclareForever24
Summary: What happens when Clare and Imogen become awsome friends, what if Imogen starts falling for Eli, Clare's current ex boyfriend? And what happens when she meets someone new? Will Eli get jealous? How will things go for them this year at Degrassi?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is a new story. Its about Clare, Eli, Imogen, and Jake. Basically, this story is my prediction for season 11.**

Clare P.O.V

I was at my locker, organizing it. Putting all my books in order and my supplies neatly.

_Thud, Thud, Thud_

I look up, to see Eli next to me, leaning on the lockers, with a cane.

"Hey." He said, in a hoarse voice.

I cracked a smile and greed him back.

"Hey."

"Listen, I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

We chuckled and stood there awkwardly, so I broke it.

"Umm, listen Eli, I'm sorry for braking up with you like that and got you into this mess." I said pointing at his broken leg.

He looked down and smirked. How does he find this funny? Is he mental?…Well. Whatever, but still!

"Clare, you shouldn't be apologizing to me when I should be the one apologizing to you. It wasn't your fault that I was suffocating you and manipulating you, which is why I understand why you broke up with me."

I still felt guilty. I mean, I should have known that, that wasn't the right way to brake up with someone, especially someone who suffers with hoarding.

"Thank you, Eli, for understanding, but I still feel guilty for all of this. I just didn't know you would crash Morty…for me." I looked down at his cast on his leg. My eyes started getting watery, soon I felt a tear drop.

"Hey, please don't cry, Clare. Please, this isn't your fault, its mine, I already told you." He said, taking a step toward me.

I backed up.

"No, no, just please don't talk to me anymore. I am not falling for another one of your manipulating tricks again." As soon as I said that I walked quickly to my homeroom.

"Alright class, welcome back. I hope everyone had fun this summer and that you all came back prepared for a new fresh start this year."

I looked around the room and saw some new people. There was someone that caught my attention.

It was a girl, sitting next to me.

She has brown, straight hair, it was up in two cute, funny looking bun/piggy tails. She has brown eyes and has glasses. Her accessories were kind of crazy, and funky.

She noticed I was staring at her. My eyes widened and I shyly looked down at my desk.

She chuckled and pulled her hand out in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Imogen." I shook her hand and smiled. "Hi, I'm Clare." She returned a smile and we both turned around and continued listening to oour teacher.

Later, the bell rang. I got up from my seat and headed out the door.

As I was walking in the hallway to my next period, I heard someone call out my name. I tuned around and it was Imogen.

"Oh hey Imogen." She ran to my side and began talking.

"Hey, where is this class?" She asked, showing me her schedule.

"Its right around the corner, first class to the right."

"Great, thanks Clare."

"Your welcome." I gave her a kind smile.

She started walking to her class but then I stopped her.

"Hey, umm, want to have lunch together? I could show you around and tell you about "The life of Degrassi"."

She nodded her head.

"Sure, I'd love that. See you then!"

I made my way to my next period and took a seat.

Soon a guy with red/brown hair came in the class and took a seat next to me.

I could smell his clone. He smelled like the Abercrombie store.

"Hey, I'm Jake." He stuck his hand out in front of me.

God, he was _gorgeous!_ I felt my cheeks getting hot.

I shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Clare." I said shyly.

He chuckled.

"Your cute." Did he just say I was _cute?_ I felt happy, but kind of weird.

I didn't even know the guy well yet and he's calling me cute, but then again he just called me _CUTE!_

"Thanks." I said, blushing.

Looks like things this year will turn out good…or will they?

**So did you guys like this story? Should I continue? Please review and tell me! 5 reviews=Next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter. Enjoy! ****J**

Eli P.O.V

Ever since that night when Clare broke with me and the whole accident situation happened, I have no more feelings…at all.

Its like the days it was when Julia died.

I went back to guy liner, started taking my pills again, to help my hoarding/OCD problems, and now I'm walking in school everyday like a zombie.

I didn't know what to do after the talk with Clare earlier today. I mean, I apologized and I even said it wasn't her fault, which really wasn't, yet she still gets angry at me. I know I manipulate her and suffocate her, but can't she cut me some slack, like at least be _nice_ or talk to me in a _calm_ voice and not _yell_ at me?

Oh well, I'll try to talk to her today, if she lets me…

I was in my first period when I noticed a new girl sitting next to me.

She had crazy, funky, jewelry and hair due. I liked it.

She was also wearing these black with pink poka dots, leggings.

It kind of bothered me because she was too colorful…I'm not a fan of colorful stuff, just dark stuff.

She saw me looking and smiled.

I held my hand in front of her, waiting for her to shake it.

"Hi, I'm Eli." She took my hand and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Imogen. I'm new to this school." She said, giving me a smile.

"I see. Well have fun in Degrassi, where lots of crazy stuff happen."

"Great, I love _crazy_ stuff." I smirked at her, this was the first time I actually came close to smiling ever since the brake up and accident. I might like Imogen…but as a friends, of course.

"Hey, umm, want to have lunch with me today with a friend of mine?" Imogen asked. I wanted to say yes but no at the same time. I didn't want to be mean or anything, but I'm not in the mood to make new friends…or anymore friends. I have Adam, that's enough. Plus I'm trying to _at least _be friends with Clare.

"Sure." I blurted out. Damn it Eli! Oh well, this might be good for me, who knows?

Clare P.O.V

I was waiting at the picnic tables, outside of the school, for Imogen.

She soon came skipping over here.

"Hey, is it okay of I bring someone to have lunch with us today?" She asked.

I nodded. "Sure, that would be great."

It would actually. I already made two friends in just one period, plus another one now.

Imogen squealed of excitement and ran into the school and soon came back holding someone's hand, guiding them toward the picnic table.

"Clare, this is Eli. Eli this is Clare."

We both stared at each other, with wide eyes.

Well this is going to be an interesting lunch.

**So what do you guys think is going to happen? Tell me J Review please! 6 reviews=Next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews, especially xxcookieheadxx J heres another chapter!

Eli P.O.V

"Clare, this is Eli. Eli this is Clare."

Oh. My. God. Awkward…

Clare's eyes widened like an owl's. This was just really, wow. How did they even _know_ each other?

"Umm…we kind of already know each other." I said, finally managing to speak.

"Umm, excuse me." Clare said, getting up from the table and running into the school.

I was going to chase after her, but that wouldn't be a good idea, knowing that all she would say is to leave her alone.

Clare P.O.V

I didn't know what to do and just looking at his face made me want to cry, so I got up and ran back into the school.

When I was turning a corner I ran into someone and fell on top of that person.

It was Jake.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I tried talking, but couldn't stop crying.

"Come on, lets go somewhere to talk. Want to go to your house?" I nodded in response and we made our way to his truck.

I unlocked my front door and ran upstairs. Jake followed.

I jumped onto my bed and dug my face into my sheets and cried.

Jake climbed next to me and pulled my hair out of my face.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked.

I nodded and got close to him, until my face touched his chest.

"Do you know Eli?" He nodded yes.

"Well, we just broke up a week ago…and I still can't get over him." I cried even more.

He passed his hand on my hair, trying to calm me, which did.

"Clare, you got to move on."

I eyed him weirdly.

"How do you expect me to get over him? I can't! Its really hard, Jake." He sighed and looked up to the ceiling, trying to think of what to say next.

"Its easy Clare."

Is he crazy? How is it easy to get over someone who you had strong feelings for?

"It's not easy! How is it easy to get over someone who you had strong feelings for, who crashes his own car for you, who…" Jake soon interrupted me by pressing his lips against mine.

His lips were so gentle and so warm. I deepened the kiss even more. I feel bad, I shouldn't be doing this. No, but I have to, this is good, its my first step to getting over Eli.

We then pulled back and stared into each others eyes. His eyes were light brown, like milk chocolate, yummy…

"So, feeling better?" Jake asked, blushing.

"umm, yea, yes, umm, thanks for umm, you know."

He giggled and stood up, placing his hands out in front of me, to take it.

I took it and we walked down the stairs.

Just as soon as we were heading out the door, it opened.

It was my mom.

Her eyes widened when she saw Jake. Oh no, here it comes. Get ready for a lecture about having boys over when your alone with no parents or guardians.

But to my surprise, she ran up to Jake and pulled him into a big hug.

Am I missing something here?

"Oh my god! Jake! What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

I was still shocked here…can someone please explain to me what is going on?

Jake smiled up at Helen. "Dad and I just moved in, in fact, right across from here."

"Really? Well that's great! Why don't you call your father and you both can stay here and have dinner with us?"

"Sure, that would be great."

Umm, HELLO? Can they see me here? I'm so confused.

"Umm, can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" I asked in a nervously, shaky voice.

"Oh Clare! I forgot you were here."

"Umm, ghee, thanks mom, I feel so much better now." I said, sarcastically.

"Wait, you don't remember Jake?" I nodded my head no.

"Well, the both of you grew up together until you turned six years old and we moved over here."

"Wait!" I turned myself, to face Jake.

"You're the kid who threw a dead frog at me!"

He looked up, rubbing his chin and then his eyes widened and he started cracking up.

"Oh my god, that's right! Thanks fro bringing back that memory."

I playfully punched him in the shoulder and crossed my arms together.

"Aww don't get mad now, Clare." He walked behind me and put his arms around my neck, placed his head on my shoulder and pecked my cheeks.

"Aww, look at the both of you! Wait let me get my camera!"

"No mom!" But she already went to grab her camera.

She came back and took us a picture. She jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Aww, you both are so adorable! Your guys should go out."

Whao, did my mom just say that? Usually she didn't like me talking about guys, and she didn't even approve of Eli! Well, she kind of did have a reason to not approve of Eli, but still! He was the sweetest guy ever. No Clare! Stop, move on.

"Why Don't you both go back upstairs and wait for dinner?" We both nodded and made our way back to the room.

"So, your mom approved of me, huh?" He started walking up to me until my leg touched my bed.

He placed his hand on my cheeks, then my neck, and then he smashed his lips onto mine.

This is a good way to get over someone…right?

**What did you guys think? Next chapter will be juicy! 10 reviews= Next chapter! Review please! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alwaysjustme15, I feel the same way you feel about Jake -.- he is conceited in the show and I really do hope he gets his act together and be nicer…and polite. So thanks for the reviews guys ****J here's another chapter!**

Clare P.O.V

Jake nibbled on my neck. It really tickled, I tried my best not to laugh…but it was too late.

I busted into laughter like if I was watching some funny movie. Jake looked up at me with a confused look on his face and then he busted into laughter with me.

"I'm sorry…it just tickles." I said, blushing.

"It's alright, you look cute when you laugh." I blushed even more when he said that.

I pulled his neck down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He looked deep into my eyes and so did I.

Oh my god! Are we actually having eye contact?

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He smiled at me and then placed a kiss on my cheeks.

"No problem, anything for a friend." My heart kind of sank when he said that. I wanted to be more than friends with him, but I can't, I just got through a break up, and who knows? Maybe Jake really does like me.

"Clare, Jake, come down stairs for dinner!" My mom called out.

"We'll be right there!" I shouted and we made our way downstairs.

We were all eating, Helen, Jake, Mr. Martin, and I.

"So Clare, how is school?" Mr. Martin asked.

"Good, good." I simply said.

"That's good." Well that was awkward.

Helen and Mr. Martin kept talking about their lives, when I felt someone's foot tapping mine. I looked across from me and there was Jake with a smirk on his face.

I smirked back and continued eating. He tapped me again. I tapped him back. We kept on going until Helen said something.

"Are you both okay?" I eyed my mom weirdly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the both of you keep looking at each other and smiling, wait are you guys having eye contact? Oh my god, let me go get my camera.

"No, mom stop, sit back down." This time I grabbed her arm and she sat back down.

"Gosh, I just wanted a picture." Wow, my mom really does want Jake and I to date.

"You both look really cute together. You guys should go out." Mr. Martin said.

Jake and I chocked on our chicken. Our parents eyed each other and chuckled.

What a awkward dinner this is…but it _was_ fun earlier if you know what I mean.

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock.

"Ugh!" I groaned and got up.

I stepped into the shower, soon I came back out and went to my closet.

I got out a navy bluish/purplish polo and a kaki skirt.

I was ready pretty soon. I went to the mirror to fix my hair.

I noticed something dark and round looking on my neck.

It was a hickie. Well this is interesting.

Eli P.O.V

I have been on meds lately, they kind of worked. I mean, they controlled me from going crazy, but there's a problem now…I didn't take them today.

Lets just hope that I can control my temper though out the day, and in order to do that I have to try to avoid Clare and Imogen.

I don't really have to avoid her but just incase I should.

As I was walking to my next class I spotted Clare. _Great._

I decided to go talk to her, you know just to make things right, and maybe be friends.

"Hey, Clare. I know you don't want to talk right now, but can you just give me two minutes?" She gave me an annoyed look and then softened.

"Sure." She said giving me a small smile.

"Umm, look I'm sorry about what happened at lunch time, if I have known that you were friends with Imogen, I wouldn't have came."

She looked at me confused and hurt.

"Excuse me? So what your saying is you don't even want to see me at all, you want to avoid me?" My eyes widened. _Crap!_

"No, no that's not what I meant! I meant that if I would have known that you were friends with Imogen, I would have talked to you first so we would have saved all that shocking, awkward moment."

She let out a sigh and then opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted her.

I noticed something on her neck. Was that a hickie?

"Who gave you that hickie?" She confused at first and then her eyes widened.

She tried covering it but I moved her hand away.

"Save it Clare, your already caught."

"Who do think you are? My father?"

"Who gave you that hickie? Was it Jake? How could you move on so fast, just like that?" I mumbled the last part.

"Yes Eli, Jake gave me this hickie, are you happy now?"

I looked down at my shoes, feeling hurt. "No, I'm sorry."

I turned around and walked quickly to my next period.

"Wait, Eli! I'm sorry!" Clare screamed out, but I still kept walking.

Nobody was in the class. They probably went out somewhere.

I started pacing back and forth.

How can Clare move on so fast? How did she even know Jake? I have to calm down. She's probably just using him as a rebound.

No, oh my god! I can't take this! I need Clare back, I need my meds back!

"THIS IS ALL WRONG!" I yanked out a computer and dropped it on the floor.

I can't do this anymore, I need Clare, I need my meds, I need everything to go back to how it was before Clare broke up with me, before I became crazy, obsessive, and protective.

**Did you guys like it? I have no idea what to write for the next chapter so please give me ideas! 5 Reviews= Next chapter! J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alwaysjustme15, the review you left me, is exactly how I feel! ****J Thanks I always love your reviews! 3 Here's another chapter!**

Clare P.O.V

I felt bad for what happened a couple minutes ago. I wanted to get back together with him, but at the same time I didn't because someday he _will_ go back to his crazy, protective way, and I don't want that.

_(After school)_

I was on my way to my house when someone yelled out my name.

I turned around to find out it was Imogen.

"Hey Clare, wait up!" She screamed out, running up to me.

"Hey."

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know you and Eli already knew each other."

"It's alright, just please don't bring him up again, okay?" I asked, nicely.

She nodded in respond.

"Wait but can I just ask why you both don't get along?"

I stopped walking and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Umm, well, Eli and I had a rough break up before spring break…and things didn't turn out good."

She opened her mouth, but then closed it again and then spoke.

"Oh okay, so want to hang out?" She asked cheery.

"Sure, my place?" She nodded and we made our way to my house.

"I'm going to beat you! And…OH! That will be five dollars."

"No way! Your so cheated!"

"How can I cheat at racing?" Imogen and I were playing Mario Kart Wii.

I obviously beat her with my amazing driving skills.

"Since when do you drive good Clare?"

"My dad used to take me out to an empty parking lot to practice."

"Well, he taught you very well." I giggled and got up.

"Want anything to drink?" "Sure, got any lemonade?" "Yeup."

I went into the kitchen to get us some lemonade and grapes.

_Ding Dong._

"Imogen, can you get that?"

"Sure thing."

I heard her talking to someone and then closed the door.

"Clare, you got a visitor."

Hmm, wonder who it can be.

Soon Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Jake!" I yelled out and gave him a hug.

"Hey there. I stopped by to see if you wanted to hang out but see your already busy."

"Oh! You should stay with us and hang here then." I said, kind of flirty.

"Alright then, want lemonade?"

"Sure."

I got the lemonades and snacks and went into the living room.

I set the things down and sighed out loud.

"Imogen, this is Jake, my friend. We have long history. And Jake, this is Imogen, a friend from school."

They both shook hands and smiled at each other.

We all had our snack and played some more Wii until it was six.

"Well, I should head back home. It was nice to meet you Jake."

"Nice meeting you too." Jake responded back.

"I'll walk you to the door." I said getting up.

"Come with me outside, very quick?" She had a grin on her face.

We stepped outside and then she pulled my arm to a corner, making sure Jake wasn't staring at us.

"Are you and Jake a thing?" She asked, with a huge smile on her face.

I wanted to say yes but Jake and I hadn't really labeled it yet.

"No! We're just friends."

"Hmm, sure…whatever have fun with Jake, see you tomorrow!" And then she left.

I went back into the house and turned to go in the living room, but Jake wasn't there.

"Jake? Jake, are you here?" I walked around, still no Jake.

"Boo!" "Ahhh!" I tried running but they wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Let go of me!" I tried getting out of their grip, but their too strong.

"Clare, calm down, its me." I turned around. It was Jake.

I punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch! You hit hard."

"Well you scared the crap out of me!"

We both began laughing. I love my friendship with Jake.

"I'm sorry, how about I make it up to you?" I smirked at his question.

"And what will that be?"

"Well…I've been thinking…we spend a lot of time together, we're good friends, we have a lot of fun together, and our parents approve of us…being together…so I was thinking, you want to be my girlfriend?" He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I blushed and smiled. "Yes." I said and gave him a hug.

He hugged me back and then picked me up bridal style, to the couch, and laid me down. He got on top of me and kissed my lips. I kissed him back.

This felt so nice. I'm so happy right now. I finally moved on. Now I have to tell Imogen that we _are_ going out. She'll be really happy when she hears.

Imogen P.O.V

I suspected something between Clare and Jake, so I mad up a lie and said that I had to go home. When she thought I left, I jumped behind a bush and crawled all the way to her living room window.

I saw Clare walk in and then Jake creped up behind her and scared her. She looked hilarious when she got scared. They mumbled something and then Jake carried her to the couch and they began making out.

Well, now its time for my plan to begin.

**So what do you guys think Imogen's plan is going to be? If you want, give me ideas! 5 Reviews= Next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alwaysjustme15, You see, that's why I love your reviews! You write a lot which I like! **__**J and there might be a little twist in this story. Claire3loves3music, yes I did think of that song while writing this story because it really does fit for Eli and Clare. J Teennick should put that song in an Eclare episode. Well, here's another chapter J**_

_Eli P.O.V_

_Monday morning, the worse day of the week. Everybody is tried from the parties they had over the weekend and its far from Friday. But unlike me, I don't go to parties because its not my scene unless its Above the Dot, since they got pool tables there._

_I was entering the Degrassi doors, when someone walked up next to me and locked their arms with mine (like when the husband and wife is entering and their walking down the aisle)._

"_Hey there, Elijah Goldsworthy." It was Imogen, and how did she know my full name?_

"_Hey, and just call me Eli. Umm, how do you know my full name?" Her eyes widened at first._

"_Umm, in class, when the teacher was taking attendance, she said your name."_

"_Oh, okay then."_

"_So umm, I'm sorry about lunch, the other day, I didn't know you knew Clare and that you both had a rough break up." Wait, how did she know that too?_

"_How'd you know about our break up?"_

"_Clare told me." She blurted out._

"_Ohh, umm, well yea." This was starting to get awkward._

_Imogen P.O.V_

_As you notice I kind of stalk people, but eh, its my hobby!_

_Eli seemed freaked out when I said his full name and that I knew about him and Clare's break up. He looks adorable when he's freaked out…hmm, I should freak him out more often._

_I was walking down the hallway to go to my homeroom. When I arrived, there was Clare sitting down, reading a book._

_She's such a liar. She said she wasn't dating Jake and the next thing you know, I caught her making out with him!_

_Clare's a nice girl and a nice friend, but she's hurting poor Eli and she's moving on too fast._

_I sat down in my usual seat, which is next to her._

"_Oh, my, god, you won't believe what happened to me yesterday, when you left my house!" She squealed. I already know you little slut._

"_What happened?" I simply asked, playing along._

"_Well, Jake asked me out and I said yes!" I gave her a smile and then looked down at my desk._

"_What's wrong? Why aren't you happy?" God, can I smack her?_

"_Don't you think your moving on a little too fast?" I spilled, with attitude._

_She looked offended and looked down at her book._

_She then looked back at me and began talking._

"_I'm just trying to move on, geesh."_

"_Yea, but you got to take it slow, I mean, poor Eli, how did he react when you told him this?"_

"_Umm, Eli doesn't know…yet."_

"_What? Why haven't you told him?"_

"_Well, I'm not just going to go up to him and be like, hey there Eli, I'm going out with Jake." She said sarcastically._

_The bell rang and I nodded my head and turned around in my seat, facing the front and got out a book and began reading._

"_You should tell him the truth, you know, so he wouldn't be shocked when he see's you sucking Jake's teeth out." I whispered to her._

_She just rolled her eyes at me and kept reading her book._

_After homeroom I started making my way to my next period. _

_When I walked in, I saw Eli sitting in his usual seat._

_I skipped to him and jumped on his desk._

"_Whao, careful you don't fall." He smirked. I smiled back. Wow, this is the first time I see him smirk._

_Now it's time for my plan to work._

"_How are you doing?"_

"_Good, you?"_

"_Great! Umm, you know, if you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me." He had a confused face on._

"_Umm, okay, thanks_."

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it but, you will move on, there's billions of fish's out there Eli, so no worries." I bet he is so freaking confused right now, I just want to crack up.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" I bit my lip to stop me from grinning.

"You know! The whole Clare and Jake thing." I said, looking down at my hands, trying to look guilty.

"What about them?" He was starting to get intense to find out.

"She hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what, god dammit?" I got scared at his reaction, I even jumped a little.

"That Clare and Jake are dating!" His eyes widened.

"I got to go." He said, getting up from his seat and running out of the class.

_Perfect._

I have him right where I want him. Now he's going to be all depressed about Clare moving on, which means that he will be coming to me for help or advice, and eventually he will fall in love with me.

Clare P.O.V

I am _starving!_

I grabbed my lunch and sat down. I basically stuffed the sandwich down my throat.

"Someone's hungry." I looked behind be and it was Jake.

I blushed of embarrassment. "Don't worry Clare, I won't tell anyone."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and started eating his lunch.

"So, got any plans for tonight?" He asked.

"Nope." I simply said.

"Great, want to go to the movies with me tonight?"

"Will this be a _date?_" We both blushed.

"If you want it to be, then yes."

"Alright." I smiled and stuffed the last piece of my sandwich in my mouth.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I got to go and do some homework for next period, pick you up later at seven." He then got up and left.

Eli P.O.V

_Knock, knock._

I got up and dragged myself to the door and opened it.

There stood Adam with a huge grin on his face.

"Get ready, its guys night out."

Oh, that's right! I totally forgot.

"Not today bro." I said, trying to sound sick.

"Why not?"

"I'm feeling under the weather today." I fake coughed.

"Alright cut the B.S Eli and get ready." I rolled my eyes and went to get ready. I'm not even going to try to fight with him. He always wins.

_(At the movies)_

"Two tickets to Transformers 3." The lady gave us the tickets and we headed into the theaters.

"I'm going to go get some candy. Want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm going to go get us some seats, here's your ticket."

He handed me the ticket and left.

"Twizzlers please." The guy gave me the candy and I headed into the theaters.

Oh yea, I forgot to mention, I got my cast taken off already. I feel a lot better now with out it.

I walked in, trying to find Adam.

He waved his hand at me and I went to take a seat next to him.

I noticed him shaking his legs, nervously. He seemed so tensed.

"Adam, what's wrong?" I looked at me and then at the screen.

Oh well, I shouldn't worry…well I should…but whatever.

He kept looking at me, with that worried face.

I finally looked at him and noticed him looking past me and then at me, then past me, then back at me.

I looked behind me, to see why this kid is acting so weird.

"No, no, just don't look ba.." He tried telling me but it was too late.

My eyed widened at what I was seeing. It was Clare and Jake…feeding each other Twizzlers. My heart sank that moment, like literally I felt like it sank. I felt tears forming in my eyes but I held them in.

"Back" Adam cooled back down in his seat.

I looked at him and then at the screen, trying to get my mind off of what I just saw.

It's been a couple minutes and still _nothing_. All I can think of right now is _them._

I remember when _I_ used to feed _Clare_, Twizzlers.

I sat quietly in my seat and tried focusing on the movie, chewing on my Twizzlers. This is the worse time in my life…well second worse time of my life.

**Sorry I took long to update. I hope you guys like it J tell if you did and give me ideas for next chapters please! 6 Reviews= Next chapter! J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alwaysjustme15 thank you so much ****J And last night episode I really wanted to beat up Dave -.- I felt bad for Adam though L And I like your idea for the next chapter, I'll probably do it.**

Clare P.O.V

"Hehe." I hummed. Jake and I were feeding each other Twizzlers. I felt kind of guilty doing this with Jake because Eli and I used to do this when we ate Twizzlers.

"Open your mouth." I was getting full but I did it anyways.

"Good girl." I gave him an evil eye. "Stop treating me like a dog." I playfully punched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He gave me the sad puppy face.

"Of course I forgive you." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We both giggled and turned, to face the movie screen.

Its been ten minutes and I have no idea what is going on in this movie. Its all too confusing!

I immediately remembered Adam and Eli. They both love these types of movies. The thought of Eli made me shiver.

"You cold?" Jake whispered. I nodded in respond.

"Come here." He lifted the arm rest that was between us and motioned me to lay on him.

I laid on him and got comfy. This feels so good, so warm, so comfy, so sweet. I smiled at the feelings.

I opened my eyes and saw Jake staring into my eyes with a huge grin on his face. He leaned down and kissed me. I returned the kiss and deepened it. This is the best night I have ever had since the school dance and the accident.

Jake P.O.V

While Clare and I were watching the movie I noticed two other people that go to Degrassi. It was Adam and Eli.

Clare has told me before about her and Eli and their rough break up. I felt bad for her, I know how it feels like to get your heart broken.

I decided to give some pay back to Eli for breaking poor, little, innocent, Clare's heart.

I asked if she was cold, which she was, and she laid down on me and cuddled. Now we're here making out trying to get Eli jealous.

I don't think Clare knows that he's here, which is good so she would keep on going because if she finds out he's here, she will stop and I don't want her to stop.

I felt guilty. I'm a sweet and nice guy and a good friend, too, but doing this wasn't like me, but I shouldn't feel guilty. Eli deserves it, he broke Clare's heart, he _manipulated_ her. And, Clare is moving on, and that's what she wanted, right?

We both pulled away, gasping for air.

"Your beautiful Clare." She smiled at my comment. God, she looks like an Angel.

She replied me with a kiss on the lips.

When we pulled away, someone ran past our seats, angrily, and out the doors.

I'm guessing that was Eli because when I looked at where he was sitting, he wasn't there anymore.

Soon came Adam, running after him.

Clare's eyes widened. She got up and ran out the theaters. I chased after her.

"Clare! Wait up!" I pushed by a huge group of people and out into the parking lot.

I soon caught up with her and pulled her arm.

"Did you know he was here, this whole time?" She screamed out at me, leaving my ears numb.

"Well yea, but I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to get this pissed off." I was telling the truth. I expected him to feel jealous and a little pissed off, but not this much.

She turned around and chased after him again. I grabbed her arm quickly but she yanked it away and kept running towards him.

_Great!_ Everything was going perfectly fine, until now. I should have never tried getting Eli jealous.

Eli P.O.V

I am so pissed off right now! Ugh! I slammed my hands on my dad's car, leaving a dent.

"Eli, calm down." Adam tried telling me. The more he tried calming me down, the more pissed off I got. I need my meds.

I reached into the car and grabbed my meds and swallowed a pill.

Soon enough, Clare came running towards us.

"Eli, I'm sorry about what you saw. Please don't get mad." I looked up at her, furious. You're a little too late on that.

"How mature of you Clare. How mature of you making out with your new little _boyfriend,_ trying to get me jealous. Well good news, it worked! So just go away." I opened the door, until she put her hands on mine, stopping me from leaving. Suddenly, all our memories came into my mind. When I killed her glasses and said she had pretty eyes, when we got assigned as partners together, when we skipped class together and went to our special bench, when I stopped by her house and gave her my head phones so she wouldn't have to listen to her parents fighting all the time, when she put her hand on mine, like right now.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Clare cleared her throat.

"I swear Eli, I didn't know you were even here." I could tell she was telling the truth.

"Umm, I'm going to walk home, see you." Adam interrupted. I was going to stop him but then didn't because I really need to talk to Clare and now is a good time since we're here.

It soon began to rain. "Where's your little _boyfriend?_" To be honest it hurt me when I said that word, but the guilty face she did when I mentioned that word hurt me even more.

"I don't know. I screamed at him and just left to talk to you." I nodded my head and looked inside the car.

"Want me to drive you home?" She cracked a weak smile and nodded, walking to the passenger side and sliding in.

I didn't even start the car. I just turned around, facing her. All I want to do right now is talk to her and settle things out.

"Listen Clare, I understand that you might ha…_hate_ me right now, but please let's just talk. I understand why you broke up with me, and I understand that you don't want to talk to me. But Clare, I just want you to know something, and that is that I still _love_ you, and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. You changed me. I wish we can start all over, from the day when I started to make you feel uncomfterable, but it's too late now. I just wish that we were still together, but your with Jake, and I'll have to respect that." When I finished, I noticed her eyes were watery.

"Eli, I, I…I would never h, _hate_ you. In fact…I still _love_ you. I want to be with you again. This whole time, when I was with Jake, we had fun, but the same kind of fun _we_ used to have. Everything we did wasn't the same with Jake. With you, everything was more _special_. And I hate seeing you _this_ hurt. I, I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I still love you Eli, and I want to be with you, again." When she said that, I couldn't help but smile. I pulled her into a hug and then leaned down and pressed my lips onto hers.

I missed those warm, pink, lips of hers. I missed her curly auburn hair, her angel like face, her touch, her everything.

We both pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So does, this mean we're back together?" I asked, kind of shyly.

She nodded her head and placed another kiss on my lips. I felt so happy right now, I finally got my girl back and things can go back to how they used to be, but then when I looked at her, she was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. She looked down, then back up at me.

"Umm, what do I do about Jake?" I looked down and then back at her.

"You should talk to him and tell him how you feel." She thought for awhile and then smiled at me.

"Thanks Eli. And I'm sorry again, for hurting you before."

"It's alright, Blue Eyes."

We pulled into another hug. "I love you." I mumbled. "I love you too." She mumbled back. Finally things are back to how they used to be.

**Okay, this was a sucky get back together summary but whatever, I tried. And don't worry there is at least going to be one more chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alwaysjustme15, thanks for the review ****J I agree with you about Dave and Adam. I'm glad they are still friends and that Dave now respects Adam. I'm sorry Emogen didn't happen in this story, I'm an Eclare fan :/ but I do like Imogen J expect she's manipulating Eli -.- but other than that I love her character. And this will be the last chapter for this story. I'm sorry L I would keep on with this story, it's just, I don't have any other ideas of what to write. So enjoy!**

Clare P.O.V

I'm so happy right now. I'm finally back with Eli. Everything is so much better when I'm with him, but I now feel bad for Jake. I feel like I used him, like he was a rebound.

I was at home, in my room, laying down on my bed, watching tv.

_Buzz, Buzz._

I fumbled through my bed sheets and finally found my phone. I flipped it open and saw one new message. I pressed "Read"

_Hey, I'm sorry about what happened at the movies, can we talk?_

_- _**Jake**

I in hailed and then out held and began to type back.

_Tomorrow, okay?_

_-_**Clare**

_Okay_

_-_**Jake**

I flipped my phone shut and drifted off to sleep.

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

"Ugh!" I groaned, slamming my alarm clock off.

I got up and stepped into the shower.

A couple minutes later, I got out of the shower, and dressed up.

_Hey, I'm outside of your house, need a ride to school?_

_-_**Eli**

I smiled at the text and replied back.

_I'll be out in a few._

_-_**Clare**

I grabbed my tote and headed out the door and into Eli's, dad's car.

"Hey beautiful." He smirked. We both leaned in and gave each other a little peck on the lips.

"So, umm, Jake wants to talk to me today."

"Oh, oh. If you want, I can talk to him for you."

"No thanks, I'll handle this, but thanks anyways." I smiled up at him.

There was still a few minutes till school starts so Eli and I just sat on the hood of the car and talked.

"I'm glad we're back together, Clare. Without you, everything was a disaster. I was a mess! But I'm glad that you're here now." I smiled and interlaced our hands together.

"Aww, it worked!" Eli and I both sat up quickly. It was Imogen. Why is she so happy?

We both stared at her weirdly.

"What worked?" I finally asked.

"My plan! My plan worked!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"What plan is this you speak of?" Eli asked.

She walked up closer and began talking. "Well, remember the day when we went over your house, after school and Jake came over?" I nodded in respond and she kept on going.

"Well, I sensed that you and Jake had a little thing going on, so I made up a lie and said I had to go. Once you thought I left, I sneaked up behind a bush and saw you and Jake having a little make out session, and that's when I came up with the perfect plan!"

Eli tensed up a little and spoke. "Okay, that still doesn't explain what your plan was."

She smirked and continued.

"Well, the plan was to get you both back together. So that's why I was acting all mad at you Clare, telling you that you had to tell Eli, which I knew you would do so. And then that's when I told you, Eli, about Clare and Jake, which I knew would get you pissed, which did work. And then I heard Jake ask you, Clare, to the movies. Then, I stalked Adam because I saw that he was heading to Eli's house, so I sneaked up behind your house and heard that you both were going to the movies, too. And then from there on, I knew that Eli would gets jealous seeing you making out with Jake and then eventually you and Eli go back together."

Eli and I just stared at her, our mouths dropped.

"Umm, I have no idea what to say." I said, speechless.

"You can thank me. Oh and just so you can be a little less confused, I stalked the both of you because I heard on the news about Vegan Night and knew that you both would have some interesting drama going on…which I was right, plus I had a little crush on Eli, here. But once I meet you, Clare, I stopped liking him because you are a really nice girl and didn't want to hurt you, if Eli and I ever happened."

I am still speechless of this girl.

"Umm, well t, thank you, I guess."

She giggled and then skipped into the school.

"That girl, is _crazy_." Eli finally said.

I looked at him. "And _creepy_, but if it wasn't for her, we would be back together, so I guess we owe it to her." I said, cracking a smile.

He smiled back and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"Whao, what's going on here?" Jake asked, really flabbergasted.

I quickly pulled away and stood up.

"Oh, umm, hey there, Jake. Listen Eli and I, we're umm, back together."

He still had a shocked face and then he began laughing. I eyed weirdly and then he spoke.

"Wow, so you used me?" "No, Jake! It's just," He then interrupted me.

"You know what? Save it. I'll see you tonight at dinner. Your mom invited my dad and I over…again. They said they have something to tell us." And with that, he left into the school building.

I turned around to Eli and we both broke down laughing.

"Well this has been a weird day." I said, still laughing.

We both calmed down and headed into school. "See you after school?" Eli asked, turning around to face me. I nodded and he pecked my lips and walked off to his class.

We were all eating our dinner till my mom spoke.

"Clare, Jake? Are you both still dating?" We both dropped our fork and knife on the plate and stared at each other, and then to her.

"No, why?" I asked. She cleared her throat and folded her hands.

"Well, Mr. Martin and I have something to tell the both of you." She looked at me and then Jake and then at his dad. He nodded at Helen and she began talking again.

"Well, Mr. Martin and I are getting married." Jake and I, eye's widened.

"So, so, he, he's going to be my step brother?" Is aid pointing to Jake.

"And she, she's going to be my, my step sister?" He asked his dad.

Both our parents laughed and nodded their heads.

"Well this is very awkward." Jake mumbled. "Yes it is." I mumbled back.

**So what did you guys think? I don't know if I should do a sequel :/ alwaysjustme15, what do you think? Please review! J**


End file.
